


a little warmth on a cold winter day

by 8makes1cheese



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Hoodies, Kissing, M/M, Minor Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Shy Park Seonghwa, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta but idc, park seonghwa has ocd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8makes1cheese/pseuds/8makes1cheese
Summary: Hongjoong likes oversized hoodies, and Seonghwa is shy and a little obsessed with fixing his hoodie strings.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 262





	a little warmth on a cold winter day

**Author's Note:**

> So I have OCD myself, and I really wanted to write a character I can personally relate to. OCD wasn't really understood at all in the 1800s, so it didn't really fit into TGYWO, and I wanted to write something soft so here we are. Btw it's my birthday lol
> 
> Look at me writing crap hahaha

Hongjoong doubts he can even count his hoodies. 

He's been buying them for years, and as he hasn't really grown since he was fourteen (it hurts to admit, but it's true), he's developed quite a collection. It annoys the hell out of San, a firm tank top enthusiast, that Hongjoong wears hoodies even in summer. Hongjoong couldn't care less what San thinks, though he's a little offended every time San makes a crack about his size. It's not like San himself is a giant, anyway. 

Hongjoong's favorite is a hoodie he got for his sixteenth birthday. It's soft, not too hot to wear in warmer weather (though it doesn't get very warm here in Oslo, where he, San, and San's boyfriend go to college), and his favorite shade of dark blue. It's oversized, of course- he has a special thing for oversized hoodies. San used to coo over his sweater paws a lot. 

Hongjoong is wearing that hoodie now, seated in a small library chair away from the cold outside. It's winter, and Norway is a bit of a cold country anyway, but he doesn't mind the chill. The library is warm anyway, the soft lights and calm atmosphere making it seem even warmer. Here, surrounded by books and practically disappearing inside his hoodie, Hongjoong feels his happiest. 

He hears a cough, and raises his head automatically. There's a boy curled up on one of the sofas, a book in one hand, twisting his earring with the other. He's looking directly at Hongjoong. 

He's very pretty, Hongjoong can't help but notice. His dark hair is falling almost, but not quite, into his eyes, and his skin is completely flawless. He looks almost disturbed as he stares at Hongjoong, his pretty eyes wide. Hongjoong draws in a deep breath, stands and approaches him. 

"Hi," he says softly. "Is something wrong?" 

"Nothing," the boy says with a faint laugh. There's a paise, then he speaks again, sounding slightly awkward. "Um. Actually, this may sound stupid, but could you maybe fix your hoodie strings? I mean- sorry, I just-" 

Hongjoong smiles and nods, carefully tugging at his hoodie strings until they're even. "Sorry. I didn't really notice they were uneven." 

"It's ok!" The boy says quickly. "It's not like it's going to hurt me if your strings don't match up." 

"It will certainly bother you, though, and I don't want to bother you," Hongjoong says gently. He flashes another smile. "I don't mind fixing my strings. It only takes a few seconds." 

"Thanks," the boy says, and he smiles a little bit, too. There's a pause, and then he cautiously extends a hand. "I'm Seonghwa." 

"Hongjoong," Hongjoong says, and they shake. 

"Your hoodie is cute," Seonghwa says. He twists his earring again. "I like the color." 

"Thank you!" Hongjoong beams. "It was a gift. I have a lot of hoodies, but this one is my favorite." 

"I have a lot, too," Seonghwa says slowly. He breaks into a smile. "I like wearing them. Even in summer." 

"Me too, although my best friend thinks I'm crazy." Hongjoong sits down in the chair by the sofa. "What are you reading?" He asks comfortably. 

Seonghwa blushes. "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. I'm re-reading. For the fourth time." 

"I love that book," Hongjoong says. 

"Same." Seonghwa's eyes sparkle. "I love fantasy books. I collect them." 

"They're fun," Hongjoong agrees. "I think the best part is that they really couldn't ever happen." 

"Exactly!" Seonghwa exclaims, but not too loudly- they are in a library, after all. "That's the intrigue of it. Everything's impossible and yet so realistic. I like to imagine that some of these things could actually be happening, and we just don't know it...." 

They talk for over an hour before Hongjoong realizes he has to go. "It's getting late," he says sadly. "I'd like to keep talking, but San will kill me if I leave him to endure Wooyoung's cooking." He stands up slowly. "Would you like to grab a cup of coffee sometime? Maybe tomorrow at four?" 

"Works for me," Seonghwa says shyly. He reaches out with a thoughtful expression on his face and adjusts Hongjoong's hoodie strings again. "I'll see you then, I guess." 

"Bye," Hongjoong says cheerfully. 

Seonghwa smiles. "See you." 

Hongjoong doesn't dress up. 

He puts on a nice pair of skinny jeans and, surprise, a hoodie. This one is black, with extra long sleeves. He makes sure to adjust the strings carefully. 

"Going on a date?" San wiggled his eyebrows. "Nice." 

Hongjoong blushes. "It's not a-" 

"It's a date," Wooyoung interrupts. "And you better have fun, else imma beat your ass." 

"I'll help," San offers. Wooyoung giggles and shoves him. "You'd be cowering on the side yelling at Hongjoong not to hurt you, you scaredy-cat." 

"How dare you!" San lunges at Wooyoung to attack his face and neck with kisses. Hongjoong shakes his head and turns to leave, slipping his shoes on and exiting the house quietly. Wooyoung's screeching laugh is the last thing he hears before closing the door. 

It occurs to him that he and Seonghwa didn't agree on where to meet up, but the coffee shop between his house and the library is the best one around. Hongjoong enters with a bright smile, snowflakes clinging to his eyelashes and his cheeks and nose stinging slightly, but not unpleasantly, from the cold. He looks around carefully and beams when he sees Seonghwa at one of the back tables, dressed in a fuzzy white sweater, his hair slightly fluffier than yesterday. Hongjoong adjusts his hoodie strings and approaches with confidence. 

"Hi!" He says brightly. 

"Hi," Seonghwa answers softly. Hongjoong places his order and slides into a chair. "How are you today?" He asks cheerfully. 

"I was sad," Seonghwa says, "but now I'm not." 

Hongjoong frowns. "Why were you sad?" 

"I was lonely." Seonghwa shrugs. "But now I'm not lonely, so I'm not sad, either." 

Hongjoong has an overwhelming urge to squish his cheeks. He can't hold back a smile. 

"What?" Seonghwa asks innocently. 

"Nothing." Hongjoong shakes his head, still smiling. "You're just so cute." 

"Me?" Seonghwa's cheeks turn pink. "Oh." 

Hongjoong gives a soft laugh. He starts a comfortable conversation with Seonghwa about books, and their coffee comes while they're talking. They drink it without a lull in their discussion, arguing over their very different opinions on Draco Malfoy's character arc. It's a very enjoyable night. Hongjoong enjoys being around Seonghwa. 

It isn't anywhere near the last time they meet up. On the fifth time they meet, Hongjoong isn't wearing one of his own hoodies, but one which Seonghwa lent him. It's far too big, but he doesn't care. Seonghwa practically squeals in delight when he sees Hongjoong in it, because "you just look so tiny!" This earns him a smack on the arm. 

It's at the end of this particular date- they are dates now, Hongjoong's not ashamed- that he can't resist it any longer. Seonghwa is in the middle of telling about how he embarrassed himself one Halloween when Hongjoong cuts him off by cupping his face between both hands, standing on tiptoe, and pressing their lips together. Seonghwa makes a soft noise of surprise, but he wraps his arms around Hongjoong and kisses him back. This is the happiest Hongjoong has ever been, he thinks. He smiles into the kiss as he realizes that without his hoodie and its uneven strings, this would not be happened right now. 

"That was- wow," Seonghwa stutters when Hongjoong pulls away. His ears are bright red. It's so unbelievably cute that Hongjoong kisses him again. 

There's a lot more waiting for him in the future, but he's happy, for the moment, to just enjoy right now.


End file.
